Common Templates
This is a portal to all the templates we admins commonly have to edit, e.g. to update points or infobox data. Hyperspace Legal This template lists all hyperspace legal ships, outputting "yes" if the ship is listed. Everyone else is "no". * Template:Hyperspace Legal Upgrade Card Points Main template for upgrades: Template:Upgrade Points (redirects to one of these below) * Template:Upgrade Points Astromech * Template:Upgrade Points Cannon * Template:Upgrade Points Cargo * Template:Upgrade Points Command * Template:Upgrade Points Configuration * Template:Upgrade Points Crew * Template:Upgrade Points Device * Template:Upgrade Points Force * Template:Upgrade Points Gunner * Template:Upgrade Points Hardpoint * Template:Upgrade Points Illicit * Template:Upgrade Points Missile * Template:Upgrade Points Modification * Template:Upgrade Points Sensor * Template:Upgrade Points Tactical Relay * Template:Upgrade Points Talent * Template:Upgrade Points Team * Template:Upgrade Points Tech * Template:Upgrade Points Title * Template:Upgrade Points Torpedo * Template:Upgrade Points Turret Pilot Card Points Main template for pilots: Template:Ship Points (redirects to one of the ships below to handle the pilot) The ships below are using shortened names, but they're ordered by their long name to try to match the order in FFG's points PDF document. First Order * Template:Pilot Points TIE BA * Template:Pilot Points TIE FO * Template:Pilot Points TIE SF * Template:Pilot Points TIE Silencer * Template:Pilot Points Upsilon Shuttle Galactic Empire * Template:Pilot Points Alpha-Class Star Wing * Template:Pilot Points Lambda Shuttle * Template:Pilot Points TIE Advanced v1 * Template:Pilot Points TIE Advanced x1 * Template:Pilot Points TIE Interceptor * Template:Pilot Points TIE Reaper * Template:Pilot Points TIE Aggressor * Template:Pilot Points TIE Punisher * Template:Pilot Points TIE Defender * Template:Pilot Points TIE Fighter * Template:Pilot Points TIE Phantom * Template:Pilot Points TIE Bomber * Template:Pilot Points TIE Striker * Template:Pilot Points VT-49 Decimator Galactic Republic * Template:Pilot Points BTL-B Y-Wing * Template:Pilot Points Delta-7 Aethersprite * Template:Pilot Points Naboo Royal N-1 Starfighter * Template:Pilot Points V-19 Torrent Starfighter Rebel * Template:Pilot Points B-Wing * Template:Pilot Points ARC-170 * Template:Pilot Points Attack Shuttle * Template:Pilot Points Auzituck Gunship * Template:Pilot Points Y-Wing * Template:Pilot Points K-Wing * Template:Pilot Points E-Wing * Template:Pilot Points HWK-290 * Template:Pilot Points A-Wing * Template:Pilot Points Sheathipede * Template:Pilot Points T-65 X-Wing * Template:Pilot Points U-Wing * Template:Pilot Points VCX-100 * Template:Pilot Points Modified YT-1300 * Template:Pilot Points YT-2400 * Template:Pilot Points Z-95 Headhunter Resistance * Template:Pilot Points Fireball * Template:Pilot Points MG-100 StarFortress * Template:Pilot Points Resistance Transport * Template:Pilot Points Resistance Transport Pod * Template:Pilot Points RZ-2 A-Wing * Template:Pilot Points Scavenged YT-1300 * Template:Pilot Points T-70 X-Wing Scum * Template:Pilot Points Aggressor * Template:Pilot Points Customized YT-1300 * Template:Pilot Points Escape Craft * Template:Pilot Points Fang Fighter * Template:Pilot Points Firespray * Template:Pilot Points G-1A Starfighter * Template:Pilot Points Jumpmaster * Template:Pilot Points Kihraxz * Template:Pilot Points Lancer * Template:Pilot Points Kimogila * Template:Pilot Points M-3A Interceptor * Template:Pilot Points Modified TIE Fighter * Template:Pilot Points Quadrijet * Template:Pilot Points Scurrg * Template:Pilot Points StarViper * Template:Pilot Points YV-666 Separatist Alliance * Template:Pilot Points Belbullab-22 Starfighter * Template:Pilot Points Hyena-class Droid Bomber * Template:Pilot Points Nantex-class Starfighter * Template:Pilot Points Sith Infiltrator * Template:Pilot Points Vulture-class Droid Fighter Huge Ships * Template:Pilot Points CR90 Corellian Corvette * Template:Pilot Points C-ROC Cruiser * Template:Pilot Points Gozanti-class Cruiser * Template:Pilot Points GR-75 Medium Transport * Template:Pilot Points Raider-class Corvette Upgrade Slots * Template:Ship Upgrade List: Each ship's upgrade slots are defined here by ship name. * Template:Upgrade Slot: Assembles Upgrade Slot Text and/or Icon, plus link and hover text. * Template:Upgrade Slot Text: Displays the textual name of the upgrade slot * Template:Upgrade Slot Icon: Displays an icon for the upgrade slot * Template:Upgrade List: Lists up to 9 upgrade slots from the parameters. If you need more upgrades, just call the template a second time. Infoboxes * See also: Infobox List:Ships, which is where ship information is actually filled out * Template:Infobox Pilot * Template:Infobox Ship * Template:Infobox Upgrade Ship Lists Main Templates * Template:Navbox Ships (collapsible navbox containing all factions) * Template:Navbox Ships One Faction (covers only one faction, used by navbox pages below) Faction-Specific Templates These contain the actual lists of ships for each faction, which we can include in any other template or page we like. * Template:Ships Galactic Empire * Template:Ships Rebel Alliance * Template:Ships Scum And Villainy * Template:Ships First Order * Template:Ships Resistance * Template:Ships Galactic Republic * Template:Ships Separatist Alliance Navbox Pages These are what we'll actually include in a ship's page. This gives us one point of contact for any params we want to push into that faction's templates, such as the separator or font size. * Navbox:Ships (lists all factions together in one navbox) * Navbox:Ships Galactic Empire * Navbox:Ships Rebel Alliance * Navbox:Ships Scum And Villainy * Navbox:Ships First Order * Navbox:Ships Resistance * Navbox:Ships Galactic Republic * Navbox:Ships Separatist Alliance Base Template This is the collapsible navbox template. Note that some changes could require changing the wiki's stylesheet, which is not a task to be taken on lightly! * Template:CollapsibleNavbox Infoicons * Template:Icon: This is the "parent" template that the following templates use. It includes the master list of icon names. * Template:Arc: Displays the Arc icons, including turrets. * Template:Action: Displays the Action icons, including both text and icon. * Template:Action Icon: Displays the Action icon, no text. * Template:Action Text: Displays the Action text, no icon. * Template:Charge: Displays the Charge icon and allows for text, using Template: Charge Text. * Template:Damage: Displays the Damage icons, both hit and crit. * Template:Energy: Displays the Energy icon and allows for text, using Template: Energy Text. * Template:Force: Displays the Force Charge icon and allows for text, using Template: Force Text. * Template:Maneuver: Displays the Maneuver icons. * Template:Ship Stat: Displays the Ship Stat in color (using Template:Ship Stat Color). * Template:Ship Stat Color: Actually sets the color for Template: Ship Stat. Critical Hit Cards * Template:Crit * Template:Crit_Text Category:Admin